The development of a research strategy by which parental rearing functions and modes of behaving in the parent role are kept intact, but by which experimental control over selected functions or events is also exercised is an objective of this research. A laboratory setting is used that simulates a home setting in basic respects and permits childbearing functions and daily routines to be carried out. This research paradigm is the basis of a series of investigations. In this project a major focus is on the conceptualization and measurement of rearing. Specific aspects of rearing (affective communications and control techniques) are investigated in Projects MH 02152 and MH 02155. Families selected in terms of criteria of psychological disorders and of normality are investigated.